


Christmas Spirit

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [47]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: Prompts For Elmey in Down the Chimney 2017:Busman's Holiday, Windows, Losing the thread To lose the thread means to lose one's train of thought because of some sort of interruption or digression.Likes: a bit of conflict, banter, and the characters operating in the general setting of the U.N.C.L.E. universeNapoleon and Illya are on vacation celebrating the Christmas holidays, but Napoleon is having a hard time getting the Christmas Spirit.





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmey/gifts).



Napoleon stood staring out the window.   He could see the Christmas decorations that were lighting the windows facing their room. Having had stood there without speaking for over a half an hour, Illya became concerned.

“A kopeck for your thoughts.” The Russian offered he came up beside his partner looking out the window also. 

He saw tension though Napoleon’s body.  “Why are you so uncommunicable today?  You have been staring out of the window for a prolonged stretch and not an utterance.”  Illya asked.

“I see you’ve been reading the dictionary again,” he responded with an argumentative attitude before huffing and turning towards the Russian, “Sorry for being so distracted.  So much spirit of the holiday, yet I don’t seem to be able to catch it.”

 “Perhaps we should have decided on someplace other then where our last affair was located.”

“Maybe. It’s almost like a busman’s holiday.” 

“I do not see us taking a bus anyplace as we still have the rental car,” Illya mentioned.

 Napoleon laughed at his partner’s misunderstanding causing Illya to huff and moved away.

“Sorry, tovarisch. It just sometimes I don’t know if you’re putting me on or not when I use idioms.  It not about a bus.   I just meant it’s the same as when on an assignment.” 

“If you Americans would speak plain English, it would be easier to understand you.”

“And you Russians have no idioms that you use?”

“None that would be so confusing.  However, I think you are making a mountain out of a rabbit hole.”

“Really Illya, if you’re going to use idioms than get them right. That’s molehill.  We always have to be careful when working and this isn’t any different.  Some of the Thrush guards and Vangsness, their chief, that we missed when we rounded them up, may be looking for payback.”

“I always have your back, and you have mine.  Now I miss your normal smile, how about giving me one.”

 “I’m sorry Illya, I don’t mean to bring you down.  I just don’t know what to say,” he began.

“Well you did promise me a wonderful dinner so maybe we can find one of those places you said serve such mouthwatering food, so we can eat,” Illya suggested with a glint in his eyes.

Napoleon laughed, “Never let it be said I denied my partner a meal so that he becomes skinner than he is now.  Let’s eat.”

As they were ready to leave, Illya clears his throat causing Napoleon to turn around to see his partner with the American’s gun in his hand., “I believe you might need this to protect my back.” 

The smile disappeared from Napoleon’s face as he snatched the gun from Illya’s hand.  “As I said, we’re on a bus man’s holiday.”  And headed for the door, he put the gun in the waistband of his jeans

 

The meal was enjoyable and Illya noticed that although Napoleon avoided any comments about Christmas he did smile and laughed some.  After the seven-course meal was consumed, Napoleon leaned back, “I believe I’m in a food coma.”

“You are talking, so cannot be in a coma, my friend,” Illya said between bites of his dessert.

“I know that, it just means that I’m drowsiness and lethargic from eating so much.”  Napoleon huffed as he saw the small grin on his partner’s face.  “I should have figured you understood that idioms.”

“I just thought I would give you some food for thought.”  Illya broke out into a full smile.  “After all you are on the top of U.N.C.L.E.’s food chain.”

“That joke is so bad I can taste it,” Napoleon countered.

“Well, at least it didn’t leave a de-based taste in my mouth.” Illya finished the last of his cake.

“No that is just nauseating.”  Napoleon began laughing followed by Illya as they left the table.

After they paid, they decided to walk back to the hotel and were silent for a while.

“You know you’re not such a bad egg,” Napoleon broke the silence smiling.

“Unlike those who are such bad apples.”  Illya continued happily to see his friend smiling.

Napoleon thought for a second before his smile disappeared.  “Well you know what they say, it only takes one bad apple will spoil the whole barrel, and Thrush has a whole group of bad apples.” 

The American looked around at all the Christmas decorations and listened to the sounds of happiness of the shoppers.  “This is my favorite holiday but it all seems so phony this year. Where is the concern for your fellow man?  The true joy of the holiday.   All I can think about is the number of innocent lives that Thrush took this year.  And the last assignment, they blew up a whole block to ‘test’ out their latest invention killing over twenty-five people and hurting another hundred including children.  We weren’t able to save those who were victims.”

“We did not know what they were up to until it happened, and we took them down immediately after finding out,” Illya reminded him.

“I was trying to help you overcome your car of thoughts before, and didn’t mean to bring it back to Thrush.”

“That’s train of thoughts, and sorry it didn’t work.”

A nod and they continued walking along.  Illya sneaked a glance at Napoleon noticing the lack of joy that his partner usually showed during the season.  “The decorations are beautiful. For a bunch of decadence capitalist, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” In an effort to get a response.

Napoleon looked around and for the first time, noticing the celebrates around him. You’re right, the decorations are beautiful. I appreciate your attempt to engage me in the Christmas spirit.”

Illya noticed a small spark in Napoleon’s eyes but watched as it quickly disappeared.

“I afraid your attempt is ill-conceived.  I just can’t get into the season.”  With a sigh, Napoleon continued.  “I guess they’re lucky not to see or feel the evil around them.”

Strike one, Illya thought to himself.    After a few more block, the Russian attempted another track.  “I suppose you brought me a gift again.”

“And if I did, what then?” 

“You know how I feel about Christmas.”

“So, I can return your gift?”

“I would not want you to go to any trouble.” Illya quickly answered.

“Good answer, tovarisch. I usually love Christmas but this year I don’t feel like opening presents, having a family meal, or singing carols.”

“Thank god with your croaking voice you would cause everyone to run away in fright.”  Illya teased.

“You’re not a nightingale yourself, you know,” Napoleon ribbed back.

“At least I can carry a tone,” Illya laughed and once he was able to regain control, “And avoid sour notes.”

“Thanks, Illya, but it’s not working.  Nothing is helping.”  Napoleon exhaled deeply, “Maybe I should just go back home before I bring you down too”

Before Illya could answer, a familiar voice was shouting in the alley next to them. 

“Look you swindler, we agreed on 100,000 for the kid.   Don’t try to double-cross me, or you’ll find yourself dead meat.”

“Vangsness,” Illya whispered.   When they had destroyed the Thrush headquarters Vangsness left his men to be captured as he escaped. 

Sliding quietly into the dark alley, the U.N.C.L.E. men pulled their guns and headed toward the two men arguing.  As they readied to spring into action, Napoleon grabbed ahold of Illya’s arm and pointed to the corner.

A small boy was shaking in the corner.  Dirty, torn clothes, bruised and bloody body could be seen by moonlight.  They watched as he began to crawl away, but was stopped by a backhand from Vangsness.  “Don’t move on inch more and get back into your corner, you runny nose snot, or I show you how angry I can get for trying to run away.”

The boy rushed back where he had been put before, as Napoleon charged out from cover.  His anger causing his carelessness but the surprised allowed him to land a punch breaking Vangsness’ nose followed quickly by a few more punches to his face.

The other man attempted to jump into the fight but stopped when he heard, “I would keep out of it if you wish to live,” Illya ordered showing him, his gun.

The unsuccessful buyer ran the opposite direction as Napoleon keep punching Vangsness.  Illya stepped in as the Thrush chief cowered on the ground.  “Enough Napoleon,” he said pulling his partner back.  “You want him to be able to stand trial.”

Looking one last time at the messy man in front of him, Napoleon turned to the boy who was now sobbing in the corner.  Seeing how frightened the boy was, he slowly knee walked toward him.

“I’m not going to hurt you, little man.  My name is Napoleon.  What’s your name?”

The child eyes went to Napoleon’s gun and tried to fade further into the corner.  Noticing where the boy’s eyes were, Napoleon put his gun away. 

“Stupid.”  Came a whisper response.

“That’s what the man called you right?  What’s does your mama call you?”

“Vinny.”

Napoleon reached his hand out to the boy, causing him to tremble and bury his face in this chest.

“I’m not going to hurt you.   I just wanted to shake your hand.” At that point, Illya joined him on the ground whispering that cleanup was on their way.

“Hi Vinny.  My name is Illya.”

A murmured ‘Hello sirs.  Please, I did not mean to be rude, please” 

“You weren’t rude.  Is that your father?”  Illya indicated Vangsmess.

It was like a dam burst as the child wailed throwing himself into Napoleon’s arms.  “He killed my daddy, and beat up my mama then took me.  He said I was his toy now and hurt me all over.”

Only the hand on shoulder kept Illya from finishing off the Thrush man.  “He’ll pay.   I’ll make sure of it.” Napoleon spoke lowly.

“Do you know where your mama is?”  Napoleon tried to calm him by running his hands through the child’s hair.

The child shook his head no.

“Do you know your whole name?

“No,” the frightened child started to cry again.

“Do you remember when your daddy was killed?  What was it like outside?”  Illya asked gently.

Through the sobs “I was going to start school soon but after the man hurt my mama and daddy he kept me locked in a room even when he hurt me.” 

Illya pulled out his communicator, “This is Kuryakin.  Can you check the summer for a man killed, his wife beaten, and a child missing in this area?”

“That’s not much to go on Mr. Kuryakin, anything else?”  the voice inquired.

“One second,” the Russian turned to the boy.  “How old are you, Vinny?”  The child held up six fingers.  “The boy is around 6.”

“I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” And the line hissed when ended. 

Napoleon smiled at Vinny.  “Can I pick you up?”  

A small nod and he was in Napoleon’s arms.

“He needs to see a doctor, Illya.  There’s nothing to him and from what I can see, he is injured all over.”

A few minutes later two agents arrived.  “I thought you guys were on vacation, not a busman holiday.  Who that mess on the ground?”

“Trouble finds us no matter where we go, but at least that pile of garbage finishes Thrush in the area.   Put Vangsness on ice, I intend to have him transfer to New York for interrogation.”  Napoleon ordered.

“If you don’t mind, we will grab a lift with you, so Vinny can see the doctor,” Illya informed the men.

Although frightened, Vinny sat quietly, holding Napoleon’s hand, and watching Illya near him, while the gentle hands of the doctor and nurse examined the child.   A nod from the doctor confirmed the concerns the men had.  The rage in the eyes of the men and doctor left no doubt that Vangsness would pay for the damage he did to the boy. 

Assured that the boy physical injuries would heal and a pile of medication and bandages, Napoleon and Illya took the boy for food.  Clothes were found by the staff and given to the men as they ate.  As they were finishing the meal, the researcher arrived with the address of the family.  They finished the meal which Vinny ate with gusto almost out doing Illya with thirds.  Dressed in the new clothes, the three headed toward the address.

 

Knocking on the door of a broken-down house, Illya glanced at his partner.   Napoleon was holding the sleeping boy close to him standing out of sight behind the door.   The door opens slightly revealing a tiny woman with casts around her arm and leg. 

“Si Señor.  What do you wish?”  she asked anxiously.

After a fast look at the woman, Illya ask.  “Are you Señora González?” 

“Si Señor.  Please, I do not wish any more trouble.”

Napoleon stepped from behind the door causing the woman to startle until she saw the child in his hands.

“Vinny!” She yelled hurrying to the boy.  Covering him with kisses while tears ran down her face. “Come in, come in.   My son is well, si?  The policía said he was gone.  Set him on the sofa, por favor. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! for bring my bebé home.” 

Napoleon did as asked joining Illya looking around the house.  “You’re welcome, what happened that he went missing?”

Sitting on the sofa running her fingers through her son’s hair, the woman told them, “My husband was working for some bad men.  When they told him to kill someone, he said no, and he told the U.N.C.L.E.  They broke in that night and killed him, beat me and stole my Vinny.” 

“Hello little ones,” Illya said to the two children hiding behind a curtain covering a doorway.  “It is very cold in here Señora,” he said pulling his coat tighter. 

“I have no money to pay someone to cut my wood and cannot do it myself with my arm.  We keep warm by snuggling together.”

“How long ago did this happen?” Napoleon gently asked.

“In May.   I had many operations and my children stayed with my niece, but she can no longer care for them and her own children.  So, we are together.”

Illya walked outside to the woodpile and began chopping wood.  Napoleon, in the meantime, managed to get the children to come out from their hiding place.  They were severely underweight and dressed in rags. “Señora my partner and I are from U.N.C.L.E.   We appreciate what your husband attempted to do and reward victims of the men who killed him.” 

Talking briefly to the receptionist at headquarters, he ended the conversation and turned back to the woman.   “I’ve spoken to my organization, and they will be bringing you some things to help you. After my partner finishes with some wood, we need to leave but my people will be here soon with some food and other needs.”

“I do not know how to thank you señor,” she grabbed his hand kissing it.

“No need, let me help Illya get the wood in and a fire going.”

Outside Illya, sweat pouring down his face had a large pile of wood split and cut.   “I see you decided to quit flirting and help me out,” he called as Napoleon joined him.

“Well, you did complain you were cold.  I figure this would warm you up.”

“Thanks for being so thoughtful, partner. Carry some of that in and start a fire, will you?”  Illya pointed to the pile he had finished.  Seeing the look of uncertainty on Napoleon’s face he said, “You called U.N.C.L.E. and asked them to help the family out, didn’t you?”

“Well, we do have the fund to help out families,” Napoleon suggested.

“U.N.C.L.E. families, if I am correct.”

“He came to us, so I figure that makes them an U.N.C.L.E. family.” Napoleon defended his decision.

Illya placed his hand on his partner’s shoulder.  “I am not faulting you, my friend.  Actually, I would have done it myself if I was not cutting the wood that you still have not carried in.”

After the fire was started and emergency food and blankets brought in for the family by the organization, the men left seeing that the family was enjoying being together again.

Napoleon rose very early in the morning unable to sleep thinking of the González’s children who would have nothing later today, January 6th, for 'el Dia de los Reyes' from the Three Kings.  Dressing quietly, he checked his wallet and saw that most of his vacation money remained. 

Heading toward the door, he heard, “Sneaking out to play Father Christmas?”

“Didn’t mean to wake you.  Just need to do something for the family.  I’ll be back in a while,” he explained.

Illya threw the covers off and rose dressed already.  “I was just wondering how long it would be before you would leave.   I also would like to help the family.”

The two men went to the stores that were open, brought prepared holiday foods, a few decorations, clothes, candy and toys for the children, and Napoleon picked out two outfits for their mother.   They also arrange for a large supply of groceries to be delivered the next day.

Using a back room of the shop, they quickly wrapped the gifts then pickup of the holiday foods and arrived at the González’s house as the sun began to peek through the trees of the village.

“I would have asked how you knew the sizes of everyone one but I imagine with your history of women, size determination is ingrained in you.”

“Jealous?” grinning Napoleon asked.

“Just stating facts, my friend.”

Their teasing stopped as Vinny answered their knock and shouted, “Mama, Señor Napoleon, and Señor Illya are here.” Before throwing a hug around Napoleon’s legs. 

“Let them in Vinny,” she hurried to greet the men wiping her wet hands on her apron and giving each one a kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry to bother you so early, Señora.  We have a few things we would like to drop off for you and the children.”  Illya explained their arrival.

“Oh my, you have done so much for us already.  Your people said they would help with money for my husband help.”

Smiling, Napoleon handed the dinner to Señora González than called the children over.  Both men handed the children their gifts and offered their mother two boxes.

Crying, she held the boxes, “I am so thankful already, but this is more than I can ask.  How can I ever thank you?”

“Your husband did that already.  He helped us rid the area of a group of evil men.” Illya assured her.

“We’ll leave you to enjoy the day,” Napoleon started toward the door.

“No.  Please, you must stay and share the day with us.   You brought us my Vinny and more than enough food for all of us.  Please, you gave us so much happiness, let us share this joy with you.”

Seeing her sincerity, Napoleon said.  “My partner never turns down a free meal.  We would be happy to join you.”

“And my partner never turns down a beautiful woman.”  Illya shot back.

As they watch the children in their new clothes playing with their toys, decorations sparkling in the window and full of a wonderful meal, Illya sat next to Napoleon.

“Are you okay, my friend?”

Napoleon looked around at the activity in front of him, “I am fine.  This is the spirit of Christmas, family, and friends.”

Vinny ran up to the men, pulling their hands, “Come sing with us,” he begged.

Smiling Napoleon rose, “I think I finally found the spirit.  This family with all their troubles still can smile and celebrate together.  Come on they need a nightingale to balance out my frog.”

As the men joined the family in song, the church bells peeling out joy could be heard in the background.   The spirit of Christmas was alive in those around Napoleon and brought the spirit of Christmas to him once again.


End file.
